


shape of you

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 天知道我听了多少个版本....其实关键词是职业性和女士内衣。
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Kudos: 13





	shape of you

在医学院的事实就有人在宿舍里直言自己是来拿文凭是用来泡妞的。什么学院都有这么些人，说真的，他们说，可别小看医学文凭，你只要说自己是个医生，这个单词和它背后的所有玩意儿都有吸引别人来和你做爱的力量。他们穿着分发的纯白色外衣，靠在床架边肆无忌惮地抽着烟一边发牢骚。这时候的古斯塔夫是个年轻的后生，属于成天跟着这个教授和那个教授做临床记录和论文研究，每个周末都抽两个小时磨尖自己的整套工具，每个晚上都在复习的家伙，偶尔会和其他人联谊到校外喝上两杯，但总是保持清醒的回来。旁边床铺的那个男生总说他应该是背着什么重任，总把自己搞得兢兢战战。

我没有。他说这句话的时候还在对着一篇论文奋战，应该是和临床有关什么的，古斯塔夫快要去实习了。男生却没有收住话头，晚上的男孩们总想说点别的话题，比如和自己睡的女孩的标准应该是什么样的，她们到底穿什么样的内衣才会引起男人心里的那点邪火。纯白的，还是蕾丝花边，黑色的蕾丝边，衬面不该是什么廉价的抽丝丝绸料子，应该是硬纱的，不过那需要把毛发给剃了，否则就是白弄。

古斯塔夫的心还在斟酌用词上，根本没听进去——不过他也不会拒绝什么，当个聆听者就当吧，临床病理学这个词他现在闭着眼都能打出来。对方讲的东西，说出来的每个字对自己的用处几乎为零。他根本不会想到在过去了将近快二十年的时间后，这些无意间的参考建议真的派上了用场。从基地的商店里买来一次性的剃须刀，刀片直接卡在压模出来的塑料柄上，那种廉价的分量现在却带着点暧昧的意思。

这件事从头到尾都是你偷偷摸摸干的，这是个惊喜，一个危险的带有一点点赌博性质的计划。首要工作需要在卫生间里解决，他没法带着内裤过来，所以在早上起床的时候就直接穿上了。不是平时的那种纯棉的或者白色或者灰色的四角内裤。确切来说，那就不是一件男士内衣。

黑色蕾丝并不是松紧型的，所以一直勒在腿与躯干的衔接处，也就是三角区域的下两条边缘，连古斯塔夫自己都不会注意到的是，他在查看有多少耻毛溢出蕾丝边缘的时候是处于一种屏息状态的。他可能还是太紧张。毕竟这种事还是第一次。就像在赌博，而医生根本做不到像那些亡命之徒那样有着幼稚的胆量，要考虑的太多了。机械织就的人工纤维还箍在那里，如果不这样做的话就真的显得不是很好看。所以最后他还是把那里给完全弄干净了，仔仔细细地全弄掉，变得光滑又羞耻，在以前你做过这种差不多的事，不过都是因为需要，有些伤员会插入尿管，然后就需要把那里给完全剃净，你们在做这种事的时候都不会胡思乱想什么，因为这是职业的基本素养。对着演习用的器官模型保持沉默，对书本上清晰的图片保持冷静和高度的学习心态。

古斯塔夫在扔掉那个沾着很多被刮下毛发的一次性剃须刀的时候还在屏住呼吸。他现在太专注了，旁边隔间里进了人又出了人，他咬了咬嘴唇，手表显示离午休开始还有五分钟，之后一个下午他都会在诊室里坐着，哪都不去，直到四点的时候下班，吉尔斯会在三点五十的时候到办公室等他。你开始脱掉了自己的裤子。依旧咬着嘴唇。这是个小小的计划，和穿着男朋友的衬衫泡进浴缸里的计划一样，只不过这个可能要更危险一点。还有五分钟，这层楼里就没有别人了。底下完全真空的状态让他开始怀疑自己是不是真的是一个暴露狂，那层仅能包住前面的硬纱料子磨着阴茎，上午的时候他就这么被搞的不断半勃着，感觉自己的腿根要被那两道蕾丝勒的血液不通。不过一切都是有回报的，他安静地重新恢复了自己的呼吸声，将常服的裤子整齐的从裤脚卷成一股，拿在手里，走廊上的闭路电视也不会看见太多，因为白大褂还套在他身上，扣子和之前一样系到最后一颗，没有任何异常。

临走前他下意识地看了一眼洗手池墙上的巨大镜子，现在的古斯塔夫看上去更像一个偷穿家里人衣服的孩子那样，最下面的外沿露出皮肤，之后是袜子和皮鞋。可能现在的年轻孩子们有许多喜欢这种穿法的，他感觉有点奇怪的熟悉，但是更多的，是一种可耻的兴奋感，混合纤维的白布根本遮不住什么里面的东西，他能在卫生间的灯光下很清楚的看清里面的黑绳和别的什么，而且越来越显眼。也许到走廊里会好一点，如果在此之前要是被别人发现了的话他就算完了。医生的情绪几乎接近挫败。  
拿职业生涯开玩笑。这句话他曾经对吉尔斯说过。因为之前的事，临下班的时候对方一直在磨蹭，从办公室里到闭路电视前，别这样吉尔，拜托。他握住对方的结实的上臂，好脾气地恳求道，别拿你的职业生涯开玩笑。

好了，从此以后你们俩谁也没资格再说对方。古斯塔夫呼吸着，努力把自己的情绪维持在上午那个状态回到自己的办公室里——个常规大小的门诊室，在门旁边就放着一张检查用的床位，上面铺着一次性垫单。呼吸，用来查看X光片的灯箱里滋滋啦啦的电流声才是最佳搭配，重新坐到转椅上的时候那片在裆部又窄又小的拼接布料就又卡在了会阴的地方。相比于边缘的无法延伸，这里却又充满弹性地裹住他的两只睾丸，和之前很大不同的奇妙触感让人忍不住想要叫出声。他又开始咬起自己的嘴唇，眼神飘忽不定。从灯箱转移到桌面，处方本转移到圆珠笔。电子表在墙上，他百无聊赖地和自己手腕上的校对时间，离午休结束还有半个小时。之后就是上班，坐在灯箱的旁边等着别的干员们拿X光片来，或者是别的什么诊断来让自己解读。

非要去说的话，这真的是你最羞耻的一天。为了不让出现别的什么不该有的工作意外，古斯特夫甚至开始列纸条，最后却发现自个早就心烦意乱到只是握上笔就会被什么击中软到什么都没法写。过于矫情了。将近二十年前的时候那个男生的话题甚至都不会在心里留下一点点痕迹，而现在你却开始走起了下坡路。当有人进来的时候，古斯塔夫就下意识地将自己往桌子的里面又挪了一点点，直到转椅一侧的扶手碰到办公桌被设计为圆弧的边缘。不过还好，没有人发现这个秘密，所有人关切地更多是他们自己。凯笛医生会为他们解决一切问题，而医生自己的问题没人知道怎么解决。

下午三点五十分，那位高大的教官永远都是准时的。判断门外是否是吉尔斯最好的方法是听他的敲门频率，每个人的都不一样，只要完全熟悉对方之后这种事就变得轻而易举。请进，古斯塔夫说，感觉心口都在砰砰砰的跳个不停，连对方走近他都没有察觉到。教官的橡胶鞋底在不同材质的地面上发出一点点让人牙酸的响声。

古斯特，对方叫着他的名字，你在走神，怎么了？

所以接下来才是重头戏，筹码都已经摆好，就等着将纸牌掀起来。过后的几分钟好像之前在什么电影上见过的桥段：医生从转椅上站了起来，当着自己年长恋人的面，解开最下面的几颗纽扣，然后利落地用两根指头撩开下摆，整个动作显得自然又轻巧。古斯塔夫咬着嘴唇，脸上却还是一副隐忍着的安静状态，仿佛胸部以下的那些动作和装扮与他无关。他抬起自己的下巴，看向表情有点呆滞的男人。

那里现在是光滑的，完美的，在机工织成的人工纤维蕾丝和硬纱里包裹地鼓鼓囊囊的，甚至过早露出了一点点。就像色情电影里的那种，人们在看到的第一眼都会不由自主地去咽口水，被本能支配了生理。

希望你喜欢。

他把那些词从充血的嘴唇边缘挤了出来，又细又小。有个别的词专门形容这种情况下的说话方式，嗫嚅。他的上下两片粉红色的软肉几乎都没怎么动过，上面沾着他自己的唾液被抿匀后的水光。引诱。男人们都喜欢用油脂调和的口红，无论什么颜色。连迪士尼在描绘公主们的嘴唇时都会在上面加上刺眼的白点，肉体就在眼前变成了宝石，变成了水晶。

谁的皮肤猛地磕了上来，舌头毫不犹豫地挤开他的牙关，古斯塔夫被抱了个满怀，感觉都快要被人融化进骨子里。医生很快就从突发情况里缓过神来，用自己的频率去迎接对方，安抚他的动作，他急躁不已的舌头和手。两个人解决完了所有的扣子，其中一个在接吻的空隙想到了门还没有上锁，离正式下班还有多长时间？古斯塔夫的手上还带着手套，连对方的衣领都没法抓稳。吉尔，把门锁上，拜托，他在一堆堆砌在脖子上的衣领中看着男人的深色眼睛，继续维持着刚刚的那副语调，每一个单词只有和他接吻的那个才能听得清。

平日里下命令的那位此时却成了服从命令的，吉尔斯顺从地几步走回去将办公室的门锁死，而古斯塔夫也得益于这段空隙将手表摘掉，四点零二，已经下班了。他们的嘴唇又黏在一起，医生稍微掂着脚，那双皮鞋的前端可能过后都是褶皱，可现在什么都管不上了。职业生涯或者别的，吉尔斯的手一刻不停地摸着他的躯体，从胸口到腰胯，而对方也配合着发出或大或小的喘息。古斯特，你不该，不该这样，教官还带着点训练场上的严厉，手指却勾起勒在腿根的蕾丝来回滑动。医生用手肘推着他，将他推到那张铺着一层垫单的窄床上，直到男人重心不稳坐下去。现在他们看起来才是相对平等的状态，至少古斯塔夫不需要再仰着头或者维持着踮脚的姿势和他接吻了。他扶住吉尔斯的肩膀，嘴唇却不再亲吻他的脸颊，而是侧过去啄过对方的侧颈，没有什么熟练的技巧，那些个红印到晚上就会消失地无影无踪，没人会知道下午的这段事，除了当事人自己。

关系持续不了多久，到最后医生还是张开腿跨坐在对方的大腿上，那片在腿间的柔软高弹的内衬就失去了作用，古斯塔夫能感觉到尼龙塑料的凉意和金属拉链的凉意，这也使他更进一步地磨蹭着那块地方，直到自己真正将臀部压上去的时候能感觉到什么刚好卡在臀缝中间，其中一端顶着囊袋下面的会阴，纯棉的内衬夹层来回摩擦皮肤，让他有一种自己像个女人那样完全湿透了的错觉，带着点微妙的慢性刺激。吉尔斯的手指一直在勾扯着腰线，医生明白他想干什么。别脱掉它，这是第三个命令。白大褂还在身上，吉尔斯还穿着新兵训练官的衣服，依旧各司其职。最近的凡士林在第一个抽屉里，古斯塔夫伸长手在自己的衣袋里摸索着，最后找出一小管芦荟胶来。他把橡皮软管交给吉尔斯，自己就开始了新工作——为对方解开腰带和拉链，将还没有完全勃起的阴茎套出来，内裤的松紧带边沿勒住已经鼓胀起来的囊袋。他就戴着胶皮手套握住那个大家伙上下撸动，感觉到海绵体在手里慢慢膨胀变大，可能是环境的原因，这次他们两个比以往都要硬的快。蕾丝勒地更紧了。下一次应该换成手工制，至少不会像现在这样这么难受。

也许过后他会给吉尔斯的裤子上留一大片污渍也说不定。古斯塔夫在对方的沾着水性膏体的手指挤进来的时候模糊地思考，他的一只手还在帮对方，另一只在试图揪住任何自己现在能揪住的，吉尔斯的衣领，肩膀上的搭扣，手臂。白大褂粘在手肘上的感觉不是很好，他想脱掉这个，但是教官制止了他的挣扎——只用了一根手指。古斯塔夫含着那句呻吟，手指隔着那层薄乳胶抚上对方的脸侧，嘴对嘴地把它喂给了男人。他的膝盖粘在了垫单上，很快地那张垫单就会被揉成一团乱麻，乱到医生会直接换下一张新的来。吉尔斯的手还在挤弄着那块肌肉，距离前列腺最近的那部分。医生亲自教过的。

他们两个人将所有动作控制在最小的幅度，就在床沿，连金属受到压迫发出的牙酸声响都很少，只有当吉尔斯往调整坐姿的时候才会有那么一两声划进耳膜，他将粘在古斯塔夫裸露膝盖上的那成一次性不织布料拽下来，让对方的两条腿往折叠着呈跪姿撑在床沿，这样就能在接下来不会因为一直下垂而难受。那件白大褂现在盖住了教官的膝盖和作战靴，下沿的布料蹭上了靴面的尘土，如果之后医生去翻看的话，一定会发现那里被蹭上了一层黄色的脏线。他们的牙齿碰着对方的牙齿，舌尖缠上对方的舌尖，医生的嘴唇上的死皮被磨得只剩一层干燥的新肉，他被亲的稍微有点蛰痛。吉尔斯的手指头加到第二根，医生的手就再也没法用力箍住他扬起的小兄弟了。

高弹的涤纶内衬被拽到一边让人有一种被粗暴入侵的奇异感，不是不喜欢这样，他的手就无力地搭在对方的根部，食指和拇指勉强弯成一个圆圈套住它，手指发胀，上过医学院的老毛病就又犯了，古斯塔夫开始想着早期风湿或者关节炎，结果就没有专注去管自己的嘴，等他回过神来的时候叫声几乎让他一下子从脖子到脸全红地不成样子。

嘘，他的教官说，但是依旧没放过他的前列腺。蕾丝现在就勒在包皮和头部下的浅沟处，古斯塔夫磨蹭着，想要多露出来一点。你应该早点，早点提醒我。他稍微抬起自己的腰臀，想装作不经意地往对方的手指上撞，但是未能如愿。屋内的灯有了低电压的状态，现在只有灯箱还算得上是明亮着的，照着那件白大褂，就仿佛医生整个人都在发光。快点，天要黑了。

直到最后，那条批量制作出来的情趣用品也没有从他的身上脱下来。吉尔斯直接将自己塞了进去，纯棉的内衬和涤纶的外层被翻了个，拧成一段黏糊糊的绳子。医生很适宜地张口咬着他的衣领，弥漫进嘴里一股化学纤维的苦味，安安静静地接受了痛感和欢愉。最后还是年长的男人体贴一些，手掌凑上去安抚他绷紧的大腿内侧。还痛吗？吉尔斯亲吻着他的脖子侧面，扑入鼻腔里的是酒精挥发过的气味，在灯箱旁边烤了太久，这种味道可能要粘在他身上一辈子。天生的医生。对方松口发出一声包裹着其他成分的轻呼，努力地将手从潮湿黏腻的袖口抻出来，把有些凌乱的额发往脑后梳，做这些动作的时候，他把吉尔斯的阴茎几乎全吞了进去，粉红色的穴口边缘埋入对方的已经杂乱不已的耻毛里，乳胶成了第二层皮肤，如果有谁停下来捧住那双手在灯箱底下看的话，就会发现其实它还能透出一点点原肤色来。他们就一直像这样紧密的贴合着，蕾丝和硬纱贴着腹股沟摩擦，医生的手脱离了对方的肩膀，往后撑着吉尔斯的膝盖。

吉尔。有那么几秒，他松开了舌尖叫了一声。下巴往上抬高，抬高，直到肌腱被拉伸到极限，整个骨骼都伸展开来。不痛。一点都不。  
教官晃了几秒才回过神来，明白他回答的到底是什么。他扶住古斯塔夫的腰，防止他会从自己身上翻下去，另一只手则在隔着那层硬纱包裹住了他的顶端。  
医生的肩膀和手臂都绷直了。他重新咬住嘴唇，这次连眼睛都闭了起来，现在他只剩一只脚上套着皮鞋，另外一只在吉尔斯进去之前就掉在了床底下。吉尔。吉尔。他嗫嚅着，只靠舌头和牙齿配合发出声音，把单词从缝隙边缘挤出来。

古斯特，看着我。医生听话地服从了命令，像个早年刚进组织里，在训练过程中的新兵那样，凑上去贴上了长官的嘴唇。硬纱被浸泡进了液体里，变成了丝绸一般的触感。高潮的过程中他不经意地撑起腰腹，又因为脱力而重重落下。这让他的教官也没法再忍下去，几次捣击后径直射进他的肠道内。就如医生之前所预言的那样，吉尔斯的裤裆上全都是半透明的白液。如果现在去拿着擦拭的话，说不定还可以在之后蒙混过关。

但是现在他们谁也不想动。古斯塔夫的头搁在他的肩膀上，脸颊下面压着一块金属搭扣，让他感觉到了异样的舒适。


End file.
